


Coffee and Conversation

by eoen



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Coffee and Conversation

## Coffee and Conversation

Kate glanced up as Tony settled at his desk. She stared for a moment. "Did you get your hair highlighted?"

Tony grinned. "What do you think?"

"I think you did." She studied him critically. "It looks good. Gives your hair more depth."

"Sounds exactly like what my stylist said." He turned to put his things away. McGee glanced at him, but held his tongue.

Tony was hard at work, or more likely playing some on-line game, when Gibbs walked in. Kate looked up to watch his expression. The older man glanced at his lead agent. "Good color. You still seeing that pretty little thing? Tell her I approve."

"You should go see her, boss. She likes older men. She'll treat you right."

"She's not my type, DiNozzo."

"What? Costing more than eleven bucks?"

"Did you just call me cheap?" Gibbs asked mildly.

"Nah, boss, not with the alimony payments you're making."

"Don't smirk at me, DiNozzo, or I'll have you cleaning the break room."

"That's inhumane treatment, boss," Tony whined. Kate snickered. "So, what's up?"

"Cold cases. Go pull them."

Tony tossed off a sloppy salute and left them.

"Does Tony do highlights often?" Kate asked idly. "I didn't think he was the type."

"His stylist convinces him to do it when she's bored."

"You know his stylist?"

"I do. She's a pretty little thing."

"He convinced you to go to a stylist?" she pressed.

"No, he was there when I called him once. He'd taken the metro, so I picked him up." Gibbs shrugged. "Don't you have some paperwork to finish for me, Kate?"

"On it," she replied.

****

"Kate, McGee, head home. DiNozzo, I want that report before you leave."

"On it, boss," Tony replied, not looking up from his computer screen. The other two agents left them there, still working. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Your choice. My treat."

"How about Thai?"

"The usual?"

"Yeah."

The lights around them started to shut off. "Bye Gibbs, DiNozzo," a few called as they left. The two men called their own goodbyes. They continued to work late into the night.

"Report's done, boss."

"Your car still in the shop?"

"Yeah."

"I'll run you home. Come on."

"Thanks." Tony grabbed his gear. Gibbs repressed a smile. While he was glad to have a complete team, he sort of missed having Tony to himself. They settled into the car.

"You have plans this weekend?" Gibbs asked as they pulled onto the late rush-hour crowded streets.

"Finally got the box-set of _The_Thin_Man_, but beyond that? Nah."

"No hot date?"

Tony snorted. "Nope. Not in the mood. Why? You want me to do some background work on something?"

"Something like that. I need an extra hand to fix the back porch."

"Sure." Tony's eyes narrowed. "But not at seven in the morning, boss. I actually sleep in on Saturdays."

"Waste of time," Gibbs replied. "No later than nine."

Tony gave a melodramatic sigh. "I supposed. Yeah, not a problem. "But you'll have to pick me up. Jer says the car won't be ready until Tuesday at the earliest. He had to order the parts."

"Your own fault for driving that thing."

"Don't pick on my baby!" Tony snapped. Gibbs chuckled. The younger man pouted at him.

"Are you planning to tell Kate you're bi?"

"After the Voss fiasco? I don't think so." Tony slumped in the seat, putting his feet up on the dash. Gibbs suppressed the smile that tried to break free. Tony was the only one of his agents who had adapted to driving with him. Mostly because he drove the same way in a company car. "So you want me to bring anything with me?"

"Wear work clothes, but bring something vaguely presentable in case we get called in."

"Gotcha. Hey, boss, that was my turn."

"It was, wasn't it."

"We're going for coffee?"

"You're not as air-headed as you act," Gibbs said, smirking again.

"You'd have shot me by now if I were. Still gets Kate though."

"Why do you do it?"

"Because I love seeing her jaw drop when I come up with information." Tony laughed lightly. "She just gets this shocked little look."

"It's the only reason I let you get away with playing games, you know. I should report it."

"Boss." The word was a pouty whine and Gibbs shook his head. "The unpaid overtime makes up for it."

"True. You still want that vacation day next month?"

"I put in for vacation?"

"You did."

"For what?"

"Your birthday."

"Nah. I never put in for that." Tony paused. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Every year, DiNozzo."

"And how often have I actually taken it?"

"Never."

"Bingo. Now your birthday maybe. That should be a national holiday."

"You can stop flirting, you've already got the senior position."

"Ah, you'd miss it if I did."

"Yeah, probably." Gibbs pulled into his favorite dealer's, er, coffee shop. DiNozzo followed him without a word. He accepted his coffee and started doctoring it with cream and sugar. They settled near the fireplace with its faux stones. DiNozzo leaned back and Gibbs watched the light picking up the highlights. "So why red?"

The younger man shrugged. "Figured you might like it for a change. The blonde just made you laugh."

"You were just trying to twit, God, what was her name, Sherry in accounting."

"True. It was fun though. Then Abs convinced me to try green and you nearly had a conniption."

"If you'd used permanent dye, I would have had to shoot you."

Tony grinned. "Good to know. You know, if I were in your guest room tonight, you wouldn't have to come pick me up."

"Hm. And I wouldn't have to worry about a second alarm clock if we shared a room."

The bright smile he got in response to that was all the answer he needed. "So should we stop at 7-11?"

"I'm always prepared," Gibbs informed the younger man. Tony laughed at that. They shared a smile. Gibbs tipped his head towards the door. "Come on." Most people thought Gibbs was one-hundred percent heterosexual. Of course, most people thought DiNozzo only went after women. In short, most people were idiots. The occasional weekend with the younger man was more than he'd expected to get from someone who's reputation had settled somewhere between slut and stud. He settled a possessive hand on the back of DiNozzo's neck as they walked out. The young man arched into the touch, turning his head to give Gibbs a wink.

"Should I plan on staying Monday too?"

"If the car won't be ready until Tuesday, I don't see having to drive to your place to pick you up a better option than keeping you hostage for the night."

"Yes, boss." The saccharine tone of voice made Gibbs laugh. "I think I should do that in front of Kate."

"Or Abby?"

"Nah, Abs already knows."

"Does she?" Gibbs heard the warning tone in his voice. DiNozzo rolled his eyes and settled back into his seat, automatically taking Gibbs' coffee from him so that he could start the car and steer them out of the parking lot.

"Absolutely. And no, I didn't tell her. She happened to walk in on us, remember?"

"What? When?"

"You stopped over at my apartment with dinner and a cold case. Abs walked in when I was giving you a blow job in the kitchen."

"My mind must have been on other things."

"I should hope so. Anyway, she did a rewind and showed up knocking on the door about thirty minutes later."

"Why so long?"

"She had something to take care of in the back seat of her car." Gibbs almost slammed on the brakes. He did turn to stare at the young man, hoping his mind hadn't just fallen that deeply into the gutter. "Yeah, boss, she jilled off to the idea of us together. Don't worry. She'll never tell. And she's known both of us were bent forever."

"One of the reasons I hired her." Gibbs shook his head. "I just don't need any imagery of her tonight, okay?"

"Sure, boss."

"You keep calling me 'boss' during these weekends and I won't be able to leave my desk."

A pleasing blush filled Tony's cheeks. "You know, someday, I'm going to get you to do phone sex. Your voice gets so husky when you're turned on. And if you just whisper right, God, boss."

"I'm never going to get you to stop it now, am I?"

"No, boss."

Gibbs grunted. He took his coffee back for a gulp. DiNozzo took it back. It was an old routine by now. Too many late night calls and long days had left their mark on their habits. "You planning to go down on me in the office, DiNozzo?"

"Only if you want me to. I'm up for it. The Director may flip, but hey, it's been more than two years already. My friends are starting to think I'm settling down."

"Maybe you are. No dates to cancel this weekend?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You put me on 24/7, Gibbs. You might not have really meant it, but it sure sounded like an order."

"That was weeks ago."

"You said until further notice." Tony's voice was calm. "If I had a problem with it, I would have said something."

"And if I told you that I wanted to book your weekends for purely selfish reasons?"

"I'd say you better clear out the guest room closet because I won't live out of a suitcase." The young man was staring out the window now. "But that's up to you. I'm fine with it either way."

"Liar."

"The best in the agency."

Gibbs held his hand out for his coffee. He paused. "This is yours."

"Sorry." The word was unrepentant. "I had to see if you'd slug it."

"We'd have ended up against a tree." The coffees were switched without any fuss. They arrived at Tony's apartment a few minutes later.

"You coming up with me?" Gibbs nodded. He followed the younger man into his apartment. He read the titles on the extensive movie collection while Tony packed. "Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"You serious about the weekend thing?"

Gibbs paused. "Long as you don't want a ring. Weekends I can handle, marriages I screw up."

Tony chuckled. "I wouldn't sue for palimony anyway. But if you're serious, I'm upgrading your entertainment possibilities."

"Oh?"

"To be blunt, you're an old, stubborn gunny who's stuck in the last century and likes to build boats in the basement. I can only watch you sand wood for so long. I need a television that doesn't use rabbit ears. I'm taking over the guest room and you'll be getting cable at the least and satellite tv at the most depending on which way your house faces." The tone was light.

"Long as you're paying for it."

"Be glad I'm not Abby. You'd have to paint the place black and add posters. I like your decor." Tony shrugged his bag onto his shoulder. He had a suit-bag in the other hand. Gibbs proceeded him out of the place, waiting for him to lock up. They were in the car when Tony's voice softened. "If you break my heart, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I will have Ducky come down on you so hard that you won't know what hit you."

"You'll have *Ducky* come down on me?"

"The man is fearless, Gibbs. He'll beat you for me."

"Define breaking your heart. Last I checked you were just in it for the sex."

"Sex I can get anywhere. A man willing to let me run cable into his house and move my clothes into his guest room, I can't." Tony grinned again. "But don't worry. You can't drive me away as easily as your wives. I'm more stubborn."

"I've noticed. You can almost out-stubborn me."

"No one's that stubborn, Gibbs. The minute you get bored with me, I'm gone. This affects nothing at work, capice? You don't get to snap at me for flirting. And when I don't come over for the weekend, you do not have the right to ask me where I'm going. That comes with a ring, not a spare room."

Gibbs gave him a mocking little salute. "I don't ask, you don't tell either. I don't care if you date around, but the last thing I want is to hear it."

"Okay then."

"Okay." They were silent for a long moment. "What size ring do you wear?"

"Nine."

Gibbs filed the information away. They didn't say anything else. Anyone who didn't know them would have assumed they were fighting. But they weren't. Tony's hand settled almost absently on Gibb's thigh and rubbed little patterns with the thumb. Gibbs rested his own hand on top of it. He remembered the first time he'd realized he was on an actual date with DiNozzo as opposed to just getting dinner. The young man's flirting came naturally, but he'd caught a glimpse of the calculation in the solemn green eyes. "Am I just a notch on your bedstead, DiNozzo?" he said, suddenly as insecure as the first time he'd kissed the man.

"Notches don't get second dates, Gibbs."

Gibbs stroked the hand that was trapped under his with his thumb. He moved up a bit until he was stroking the inside of Tony's wrist. A small gasp accompanied the change. He continued to stroke, holding onto his lover's wrist until the sensation past irritation and back into erotic. Tony whimpered.

"God, boss, you're going to kill me."

"One of these days I'm going to tie you down again," he threatened mildly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Tony paused. "Make it a surprise okay? And don't stop if I fight back."

"You have something you need to tell me?"

"Nah. Not really. I like being overwhelmed sometimes. Also proving that you're not a notch. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it."

"None of your pretty little bunnies like it?"

"Not on the giving side. They like to be pampered. Besides, you're the only one I'd let do it."

"Good to know. Now I don't have to lock you in the house to keep you safe."

Tony laughed at that. Gibbs brushed the young man's wrist with his thumb once more and the laugh hitched into a moan. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you? Payback for the 'boss' thing."

Gibbs smirked. "Yep." He lifted the wrist to his lips and laid a soft, wet kiss on it.

"Bastard." The word was full of affection. "Don't know why I put up with you."

"Because the sex is good and I don't care if you have to work late or go in at three a.m."

"Oh yeah. That makes sense." Gibbs grazed the pulse point with his teeth and Tony squirmed in his seat. "Might want to wait on that if you don't want me to jump you in the car."

"Someday, sweetheart, someday." Gibbs settled the hand on his thigh again though. He listened to the ragged breathing as Tony tried to control his reactions. It was probably one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard. His own cock was already hard just knowing the reaction Tony had to his touch. They didn't get to the house a moment too soon. Gibbs contemplated whether he could get Tony to go down on him right in the driveway, but decided not to ask. He wanted to last more than a minute.

"Come on, Jet, give me back my hand so I can get the bags and get us inside before one or both of us dies of frustration."

"Jet?"

"I told you I refuse to call you Jethro. You won't last if I call you boss. And Gibbs is just sort of formal, you know? Jet it is."

"We'll see how long it lasts. And if you call me Jet at work I'll set Abby on you."

"Hey, she's more dangerous than Ducky."

"Yeah, but she can handle you better than anyone I know."

"I still don't have use of my hand."

"Nope."

"Jet," soft and pleading this time, "please."

Gibbs released him. That tone of voice always got him and Tony knew it. At least he never pulled it out at work. "Don't look so smug, DiNozzo. Ruins the effect of the little boy voice."

Tony grinned then and Jethro Gibbs wanted nothing more than to slam him against the side of the car and kiss him until he heard the helpless little mewling in the back of his throat. He took the suit-bag from Tony's fingers and headed inside. If he didn't get the suit hung-up he'd hear about it for weeks. Tony followed him at a more leisurely pace. Tony tossed his bag into the bottom of the closet. He hung up his suitcoat and wrapped the tie around the top of the hanger. Soon he was shoeless as well.

"I'm finally getting you housebroken. Shoes in the closet and everything."

"Yeah, well, I don't like hearing you yell anything except 'more' or 'fuck me' on the weekends. It offends my sense of balance."

Gibbs nodded. He wrapped his fingers around Tony's wrist again. The young man bit his lip. "Let's go to bed, babe."

"I don't know." Tony looked at the bed in the spare room. "Looks sort of small."

The older agent shook his head. He ran a gentle finger down the line of Tony's jaw. "My bed. Our bed. You know, the big one with the mattress you convinced me to buy."

"The one that doesn't have springs that dig into my side when I turn the wrong way?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. That bed sounds good." The impish grin was enough to tempt a saint and Gibbs was anything but that. He pulled Tony in for a lingering kiss. The younger man melted against him, shivering every time Gibbs brushed his thumb over the sensitized skin of his wrist. Tony's eyes were dilated behind half-closed lids. "Bed now, or I take you right here."

Gibbs led the way. He unbuttoned his shirt as they moved knowing that a frustrated Tony was hell on his wardrobe. Tony settled on the bed, watching Gibbs undress with hungry eyes. Gibbs stood before him, pants still hanging onto his hips. "I want to see you, Tony."

Tony licked his lips. "See me do what?"

"Take it all off for me, babe," Gibbs whispered. Tony drew in a shaky breath before finally starting to undress. He handed his gun to Gibbs who double-checked the safety before putting it into the nightstand drawer. Tony dropped his clothes onto the blanket chest at the foot of the bed. He spread his legs so that Jethro could step between them. He pulled Gibbs close for a kiss that left them both panting.

"Please, Jet. Get those pants off. I want you now."

Gibbs shook his head, a wicked smile curling up his lips. "No, my way this time." He licked Tony's wrist. "One of these days, I'm going to mark you right here." He bit down gently. Tony's lips curled up into a smirk. "You think I'm kidding?"

"I don't think you'd ever mark me up. You're too gentle with me."

That was pure grade bullshit and they both knew it. The bruises from where he'd gripped Tony's hips last time had just faded. "There's no such thing. You're too precious to hurt. Hands and knees for me, babe." Tony did so. Jethro stroked his back, his sides, then down his legs. Eventually, he tired of petting. Tony was hot enough that his eyes were glazed and his words had been replaced by soft sounds of pleasure. Jethro stepped out of his pants. He pulled the lube and condom from the drawer, shifting the guns to the side. The little scraping noise made Tony turn his head. He dropped his chest to the bed with a little hum of pleasure.

Jethro rolled the condom onto his cock, then warmed the lube in his hand for a moment before he coated his cock. Tony's tongue flicked out to wet his lips. The older man smirked at him. He carefully pressed a single finger into his more than willing lover. "Jet, just get on with it," Tony demanded. "Please," he added more quietly, desperation clear in his tone.

"Not yet," Jethro replied. He let a second finger follow the first. He didn't really need to prepare the younger man. Tony was definitely ready for him and experienced enough that he didn't care one way or the other.

"Bastard," Tony gasped when Gibbs found the perfect spot, then pulled away. There was something so intimate in touching Tony like this that Jethro didn't want it to end. Oh, he'd bury himself in the hot vise of Tony's body, of that there was no doubt, but not just yet. He slipped in a third finger and Tony moaned soft and low. "Please, Please," he begged. That wasn't it. He stroked a few more times. "Per favore, Jet. Ho bisogno di lei. Piu." There, that was better. This was his and his alone.

He slid into Tony's body with one slow push and it was like being home. He knew this heat. The low groan that rose was them together. He stroked Tony's cock. He felt every stroke in the twitch of muscles that surrounded his cock. Tony's hips were moving now, fucking himself in tandem to the movement of his lover's fist. Jethro reveled in it. He heard the little hitch that told him Tony was close and then, the younger man stiffened, his whole body turning hard in that instant, his muscles clenching around Gibbs' cock.

When Tony was done, Gibbs started to move. Nearly boneless, Tony's body welcomed him. The younger man moaned softly. He moved to meet each thrust. He reached one hand back and Jethro wrapped their fingers together and pushed them into the ridiculously comfortable comforter that had one day shown up at his door with a demanding little note that he keep it and use it. His other hand was busy holding Tony's body to his. He felt the flex and relax of Tony's stomach. He barely recognized anything outside of the heat and press of his lover's body when he came. He froze, deep within Tony, wanting to stay there forever.

He slumped over his lover, pressing them both into the softness of the mattress. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Tony's neck. "Boss?" the sleepy voice murmured. "Need to breathe here."

Gibbs chuckled and turned them onto their sides. Another kiss to Tony's neck was answered by a soft breath and a boneless body in his arms. He stayed there, enjoying the connection for a long moment before reaching for a tissue to clean up a little bit. He tucked maneuvered the younger man under the covers. As soon as he joined him, Tony turned to cuddle against him, head settling in its usual place under his chin and his hand over Jethro's heart. Jethro followed him into sleep.

FINIS


End file.
